inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mach Wind
Mach Wind (マッハウィンド, Mahha Windo) is a shoot hissatsu technique. Description ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"An intense sprint whips up a wind to speed up your shot."'' Users Info ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' This shoot hissatsu technique was first used during the match between Raimon and Teikoku Gakuen after Raimon broke through the defenders of Teikoku Gakuen by using Ultimate Thunder. After that, Tenma got the ball and used Mach Wind to score a goal. In response, Miyabino Reiichi used his catch hissatsu, Power Spike to block Tenma's shoot but failed to block it. This was Raimon's first goal against Teikoku. Tenma used it again during the match between Raimon and Gassan Kunimitsu in the Cyclone Stadium. It created a chain shoot with Kurama's Sidewinder and succeeded in scoring a goal for Raimon since Hyoudou Tsukasa wasn't quick enough to stop the chain shoot. At Inazuma Town's riverbed, Tenma, Shindou Takuto, Nishizono Shinsuke, Sorano Aoi, Yamana Akane and Seto Midori were thinking back at the opponents Raimon has faced so far during the Holy Road tournament and this hissatsu was seen in their flashback. In episode 44, it evolved to 真 and was used as the second part of a chain shoot with Tsurugi's Death Drop G3. It scored the final goal for Raimon against Dragonlink. After Raimon won the Holy Road, the team watched a special program that was commemorated to them on TV, showcasing their hissatsu, keshin and tactics they used and the opponents and their moves they faced during the tournament. Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone It was used the first time in Chrono Stone in episode 3 to score the first goal in the second match against Protocol Omega. It was used again in episode 8 to create a chain shoot with Bushin Renzan. However, it was stopped by Zanou's Keeper Command 03. It was used again in episode 13 and it scored a goal against Shiroshika. It was seen in a flashback of Sakamoto Ryouma in episode 27. It was seen to be used to hit the Shinsengumi's members and to escape from them. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' It first appeared in episode 17 in the match of Inazuma Japan and Storm Wolf. Tenma used it; already in its 真 form, and tried to score a goal with it. However, it was stopped by Alexei Karnov's Twist Reach. It was used for the first time by Tenma in the Grand Celesta Galaxy in episode 30 on the match between Earth Eleven and Gurdon Eleven to score a goal for Earth Eleven but it was easily stopped by Arbega Gordon. Usage The user first starts running with the ball at top speed. As the user brings the ball forward; he jumps and kicks the ball, giving it an energy beam with bluish white aura, engulfing the ball and surrounding it with several spiral winds and making the beam stronger as it heads towards the goal at a high velocity. When Mach Wind evolves into 真 Mach Wind, the wind becomes more intense. Gallery IG-02-010.jpg|IG-02-010. IG-08-062.png|IG-08-062. IGS-09-024.png|IGS-09-024. IG-14-093.PNG|IG-14-093. Kami Mach Wind.png|神 Mach Wind in the game. Slideshow Anime Shin Mach Wind 1.png Shin Mach Wind 2.png Shin Mach Wind 3.png Shin Mach Wind 4.png Shin Mach Wind 5.png Shin Mach Wind 6.png Shin Mach Wind 7.png Shin Mach Wind 8.png Video Anime ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' Trivia *"Mach" means speed of sound, which refers to the windwaves which looks like soundwaves around the ball. *This shot was combined with Joker Rains to create Evolution. *When it's combined with Death Drop G3, its aura resembles the one of Joker Rains. *It is the second hissatsu in the GO series to evolve. It is also unusual in that it skipped the '改' stage and went straight to '真'. de:Schallmauer-Schock Category:Wind hissatsu Category:Shoot chains